A business may need to track items that the business procures, produces, or distributes. For example, the item may be a product to be sent to another business or an individual. The tracking may be performed for determining current and previous locations of the item. For example, the business may wish to determine the most recent location of the item as the item traverses a path from a source location to a destination location.